


♦ Tied Up

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Light, though, he’d say it was like 90% certain that L would choose going out with his stock of sweets over his best friend. L was even more obsessed with sweets than Misa was with Light, but that didn’t mean that Light could persuade the black haired boy to do whatever he wanted with a lollipop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Death Note fanfic and the characters are very probably almost completely OOC, but I ship Lawlight way too much to stay out of the fandom. X3 So here you go, lovelies, hope you all like it! <3

Light adjusted his uniform for the thousandth time. No matter how long he spent in front of the mirror, he never managed to make his tie look as good as he’d have wanted it, which was why he was in a bad mood almost every single morning. He had already tried waking up earlier, but nothing was enough.

His friends had bothered him so long for the simple reason that he never smiled that once they proclaimed he was only this unhappy because he didn’t like where his life was going. And that was complete bullshit, because Light knew he was going to be a cop ever since he first heard about Justice.

Even so, he considered the possibility, if only for a while. It was obvious that his career was already decided, so that was one thing down. Still, when he thought about it, he really wasn’t sure where he was emotionally. Not once in his 17 years of life had he had a girlfriend – or wanted one, for that matter – and maybe that was a bigger problem than he had guessed.

Well, if that was what was bothering him he could always ask Misa out. The girl was obsessed with him, no doubt she would accept in the blink of an eye, and even if she didn’t, there was also Takada or, really, any other girl Light wanted. It wasn’t like he wanted the girls to throw themselves at his feet, but he couldn’t help it either, which rendered him even more annoyed.

Rolling his eyes because this was all too stupid, Light gave up on his tie and slung his backpack over his shoulder, leaving the house before he got to school late. His mother was already used to him getting out at the last minute possible, and so she simply handed him a bag with an apple and something to drink when he passed the kitchen.

Upon arriving at school, Light checked his watch. He still had about five minutes before the bell rang, which gave him time enough to check his locker. Sighing in relief, the brown-eyed walked the familiar path towards it. It was so normal for him to give those steps that Light didn’t even look where he was going. The fact that it was a bad decision only reached him once he stumbled against something slightly smaller than him.

“Damn it!” Light exclaimed, automatically putting his hands on the person’s hips to steady them both. “I’m sorry, are you okay?” he asked when he was sure they wouldn’t fall over. The boy had ended up with his fingers tangled with Light’s shirt in the process and was now very slowly tilting his head upwards.

Dark, almost black eyes fixed on his own, faint circles shadowing the orbits. “Yes, I’m alright,” he answered, voice soft and slightly out of it. In a matter of seconds Light realized this boy was something else and the Yagami teen would be lying if he said his curiosity wasn’t sparked immediately, his eyes automatically trying to study the stranger.

Clearing his throat, the taller boy put some distance between them. “Uh, I’m Yagami Light, senior,” the brown-eyed offered with a slight smile, unsure of what to do exactly. This stranger looked like a mystery Light desperately wanted to solve, but at the same time something told him that the way his heart was beating was way too fast to be considered normal.

“L Lawliet, also a senior,” the black haired told him, joining Light’s smile. “I’m new here, do you mind showing me where room 204 is?” he inquired hopefully and the only thing Light could do was nodding.

Adjusting his backpack, Light pointed towards the other side of the building. “Yeah, I’m going there, too, so feel free to tag along.” Light started walking once again then, L matching his steps in perfect synchronicity. The wonder of it was that Light was sure he wasn’t even trying.

-~-

L was a fucking pain in the ass. It had already been three months since they first met and Light was sure L had made it his life mission to torment the shit out of him. They had become best friends along the while, Light even choosing him over his friends. And yeah, it was kind of a dick move, but it was automatic. It was as if, when he was close to L, he lost control over his usually calm demeanor, and L treated every single opportunity he had to annoy Light with utter care.

But that wasn’t the worst part. Oh, no, the worst part was that Light liked him. Like, liked _liked_ him. At first it had been a shock so big that Light even considered stopping to L at all. Of course, the result was them going to the movies together the next day, because when L asked for something, Light was almost physically incapable of denying it to him.

A few people already suspected something was going on between them. The only other friend L had aside from Light was Misa, and they barely talked, mainly because L refused to stay away from Light for more than two hours and Light refused to be by Misa’s side for more than fifteen minutes.

It had occurred to Light that maybe L liked Misa. I mean, it was on the verge of impossible that he shared Light’s feelings and Light doubted there was anyone else he talked to out of school, based on the fact that he spent most of the afternoon in Light’s bedroom, stopping him from studding to the SATs that were getting closer and closer. Because of course L was a brilliant piece of shit who didn’t need to study.

There were also times when he resigned and helped Light, though, and those Light considered to be the best afternoons. L would sit in his weird way on the chair by Light’s side and explain that it would be much easier if he did something this or that way. Truly, Light didn’t need the help, he himself was considered to be some kind of genius, but he never refused it when L decided to give him some kind of advice.

If you asked Light, though, he’d say it was like 90% certain that L would choose going out with his stock of sweets over his best friend. L was even more obsessed with sweets than Misa was with Light, but that didn’t mean that Light could persuade the black haired boy to do whatever he wanted with a lollipop.

For example, at the present moment, Light found himself sitting at a table inside the cafeteria during lunch, L by his side and Misa in front of them. Light had tried telling L that if they went somewhere else he’d buy him a slice of strawberry cake. It was no use, because when the stubborn little shit that L decided he wanted something, he’d do whatever it took to get it, and at that moment he wanted to have lunch at the cafeteria.

“Light-kun! Light-kun, are you listening to me?” Misa asked him for the thousandth time. The moment she found him and L sitting in a more or less hidden corner, she had immediately found her way to them, even though she was obviously not invited. Light had managed to distract himself with observing L pinching his spoon between his thumb and forefinger before taking a small fraction of his ice cream with it and leading the silverware to his mouth.

To be fair, anything that was related to L’s mouth was enough to distract Light, and so he had been extremely successful, especially with how L decided to lick the spoon afterwards. Light didn’t usually use the word ‘cute’ to describe someone, but there was no other adjective that he could think of when L turned to look at him with the spoon hanging from his mouth, the handle reaching a little bit down his chin.

“Yes, Misa, I am listening,” Light replied, crossing his legs and putting his elbow on the table so that he could support his cheek against his knuckles. With his answer, Misa continued to ramble on about whatever crap she was talking, probably some magazine that she had signed a contract with or a movie she was going to film. Whatever it was, Light didn’t care. He only cared about the fact that L’s lips probably tasted sickeningly sweet and he was trying to prove this theory right.

Five minutes later, as Light was contemplating yanking L out of his seat and shoving him against the wall outside of the cafeteria, Misa reached over and took his hands in hers. “And then we can get married and buy a huge house! I’m sure Light-kun will be a wonderful police officer and will make this world better for when we have children!” she said in a tone that was way too excited for Light’s liking.

Huffing out a laugh of disdain, Light pulled his hands away and crossed them over his chest, if only because he knew very well that arguing with Misa never showed any results. L stopped with his spoon halfway to his mouth and frowned slightly before resuming his actions. It was a movement so fast that only Light, who was by his side almost twenty four hours a day, would recognize, but it was still there.

He was almost asking if something had happened when Misa decided it would be a nice time to talk again. “Oh, right! You know, Light-kun, the Sakura ball is almost here,” the blonde girl said with a huge smile, leaning over the table so that her breasts looked bigger. “I was thinking to myself, since neither of us has a date, maybe we could go together,” she suggested.

The idea of being with Misa for a whole night – and worst of all, calling it a date – made Light feel sick in the stomach, but before he could voice his thoughts, L jumped from his chair and buried his hands inside his pockets, leaving half of his ice cream untouched. “L?” Light called, because that was the oddest possible behavior for his best friend.

Yet, L threw him a small glance and shrugged. “I remembered I have to do something,” he told them before disappearing and leaving Light staring after him in utter confusion. Had he done something to upset him? They almost never had fights, and when they did Light was always the one to start them.

Therefore, it was completely understandable that Light had no freaking idea of what had just happened. “Light-kun?” Misa tried again, slightly widening her eyes in a feeble attempt of looking like L, since she was obviously aware of the rumors. Fact was, though, that it didn’t matter why she did it; the simple action of her trying to compare herself to L made Light’s blood boil and he decided to put an end to this once and for all.

“Misa, I’m going to say this for the last time,” Light started, standing up from his chair and setting both of his hands on the table so that he would tower over her. “I don’t like you. I’m not your friend. We’re never going to date, because, putting it lightly, you annoy me. Your existence is a bother to me and the only reason for me to withstand you is that L apparently has taken a liking over you. So if you could please never mention the slight possibility of us being together, I would be eternally thankful.”

With that, Light left the cafeteria, his mind set to finding L. If Light knew him well – and believe him, he did –, L was probably staring thoughtfully at the candy machine beside their arts class. His friend loved that place, especially during Tuesdays, when the school changed one of the candy types offered.

Just as he had predicted, L was just reaching inside the machine to try and catch one of the lower positioned candies when Light arrived. Knowing the trick to make a strawberry lollipop fall, Light stood by the machine’s side and punched it with mild force, the candy falling directly into L’s open hand.

L looked up then, because he knew Light was the only one who knew exactly where to hit the metal. “Thank you,” he said, sitting down against the wall and opening his lollipop with his teeth. They remained in silence after that, the main reason being that Light had no idea what to say. He had wanted to ask L if everything was okay, but now that they were alone it was clear that something was bothering him.

So he waited, aware that L would talk when he wanted to. That was the best part of their friendship: they almost didn’t have to share words when something was bothering the other, since, sooner or later, they would end up spilling their guts. “Did you accept Amane-san’s invitation?” L finally questioned after what felt like an eternity.

Again, Light huffed a laugh and sat by his friend’s side. “Yeah, right. You know very well I only talk to her because you’re friends,” he answered simply. It was amazing, but he didn’t care if he showed those kinds of feelings for L. Any other person, he would be denying doing something for them to the day of his death. But then again, things had always been different when it was about his best friend.

Nodding slightly, L lowered his head, the lollipop stuffing the right side of his cheek. “She told you something,” Light concluded, knowing very well that L wasn’t easily intimidated. “What did she say?” the brown-eyed inquired, only to have no answer. Swallowing his pride and fear, he took L’s chin between his fingers and forced him to look at him.

They stared at each other for a moment before L took the lollipop out of his mouth. “That you two had started dating,” he conceded, turning his gaze away. Light knew he wasn’t finished, though, and so he followed his eyes with his own. “And that I should stay away from you because I was ruining Light-kun’s reputation.”

Light frowned due to the second sentence, unsure of what the words meant. As for the first, he had many times wanted to kill someone in the name of justice and was unable to do anything, but this time he could affirm that Misa would pay for telling L, the first person Light actually liked, that he was dating someone he hated. “Reputation?” Light asked, allowing his hand to fall from L’s chin.

Licking at his lollipop, L let out a noncommittal sound. “The rumors that spread across the school because of my affections towards Light-kun. Amane-san said that, if I didn’t put some distance between us, Light-kun would suffer the consequences,” he replied, pulling his knees even closer to his chest before putting his lollipop back inside his mouth.

Part of Light’s brain was desperately trying to process the ‘affections’ part, but the rest of it was yelling the rest of the confession over and over. “That’s it,” Light hissed, anger burning through his veins. “I’m going to kill Misa,” was the only thing he said before strolling towards to the cafeteria.

Still, at some point, L managed to catch up with him and grabbed onto Light’s legs, trying to stop him from walking. “Light-kun, violence is never the answer,” he was saying as Light slowly closed the distance. “Amane-san was right, I never wanted to cause Light-kun problems, my distancing myself from you will only benefit Light-kun.”

And that was where Light had to stop. He looked down at L, who had his eyes slightly wider than usual, and sighed. Using words to express his feelings wasn’t something he was used to – or good at –, but for L he would try. “L,” he called as he crouched to stay eyelevel with his friend. “The only result you staying away from me will bring is me becoming bitchy in the morning again. Don’t you get it? Am I not obvious enough?” the brownish haired boy inquired.

As always, L just kept looking at him, the handle of his lollipop pointing directly at Light. He pulled the candy out of his friend’s mouth before continuing. “I like you, dumbass. You’re annoying, you’re strange, you’re awkward, and you definitely need to learn a few things about the food pyramid, but that’s exactly what makes me like you; the fact that you’re different,” Light finished with a fond smile. That was the first time he had done something like that and, truly, he understood why people said it was so hard. His heart was hammering against his chest, his breathing was a little irregular, and he had just bared himself. Yet, strangely, he was okay with it.

He ended up being even more okay with it when L threw himself on him, making them fall on the floor as he crushed their lips together. Light’s eyes were opened wide for a moment, until he understood that this was really happening. L was actually kissing him and he could have this; _they_ could have this.

When his brain finished processing that, Light changed their positions so that he was the one on top and grabbed onto L’s hair, the dark-eyed wrapping his arms around Light’s neck. They kissed hungrily at first, pressing their bodies together and eliciting small sounds from each other, until, slowly, their lips became more patient.

“Light-kun?” L asked when they pulled away, nosing against Light’s cheek as if he were a clingy cat. Light let out a small noise to let him know that he was listening, his hands running over L’s sides. “Does this mean Light-kun’s not going to marry Amane-san?”

Laughing lightly, Light shook his head, pressing a soft kiss against L’s shoulder. “Yeah, L. I’m not marrying anyone aside from you,” he assured him, supporting himself on his hand so that he could look L in the eyes and brush away a soft strand of his hair.

L had a pleased smile on his lips, one that reached his eyes. “Good,” the dark haired deemed, making Light laugh more soundly before closing the distance between them once again and brushing another kiss against his mouth. As he had thought, L tasted unbelievably sweet, like the chocolate factory had just exploded inside him.

And yeah, maybe they got a little too excited and ended up being caught by the principal – it was kind of predictable, since they had been making out on the school floor the whole time –, but none of that mattered to Light, because the next morning he managed to style his tie perfectly, only for L to mess it up again as soon as they were within touching distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
